Seaside
by our-adventure-time
Summary: Christmas is coming up fast and what isn't Christmas spirit like a vacation to the West Coast of Aaa? Maybe not for a particular vamire. Will Gumball's experiments go to far or will the meaning of vacation be changed after Marshall finds something deep in his emotions? Don't forget to give me feedback! Fiolee. Rated M for cursing and possible sexual situations in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I've compiled some instruments just in case I run into anything peculiar. I want to investigate this place. Never been here which means I'm bound to find something scientifically advanced!" Prince Gumball spoke to himself with giddiness as he looked through pink binoculars at the horizon before him.

Fionna, Cake, Gumball, and Marshall Lee were staying in Gumball's candy beach house on the west coast of Aaa. Marshall Lee was only there for Gumball's experiment with his delicate vampire skin. He wanted to see why and how Marshall's skin burned at the immediate exposure to UV-rays.

"Can you let Cake know I'm going down to the water?" Fionna asked Marshall as she threw on her backpack, already beginning to walk to the beachfront door.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll probably see you down there with wires and machines hooked into my skin waiting to become Gumwad's new Frankenstein." he said standing up and walking with his arms out and legs stiff.

Fionna giggled as she walked out onto their stone candy ledge that walked down to the sand. She saw Gumball and decided to walk over to him.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Fionna! Here, come look out there. There are dolphins!" he handed her the binoculars and she looked through.

"Wow. They're so beautiful!" she gave the binoculars back and walked down to the water.

The cream soda lake was a light peach color with cream foam at the small shore waves. Fionna slung off her backpack and took off her top. Sliding down her skirt, she quickly undid her bunny hat and ran out to the water. When she jumped in, the water burst with fizz. Soon after she jumped in she saw Cake running down the beach ready to get in with her. The two splashed water in each others faces and tackled each other down. Then they realized, by swimming out, there was a sandbar beginning to form. In a few days they would be able to swim out there and stand completely out of water.

* * *

><p>Fionna and Cake had dried off and were sitting on the candy stone ledge, waiting for Gumball to return with equipment. He came back with a large machine and tons of wires.<p>

"Marshall!" Gumball yelled as he set up the machine.

Marshall opened the door wearing a light blue robe Gumball had given him to wear in the sunlight; as well a dark purple umbrella. As Marshall walked out he saw Fionna in her bathing suit and froze for a moment. She sat so delicately on the ledge with her back ever so slightly arched and her legs bent creating a sexy silhouette. She had her silly bunny hat on but it was wet along with her bangs coming out the sides. And although her bikini was modest, it accentuated her curves so well.

"I-I see everyone's watching, huh?" Marshall cleared his throat before speaking to Gumball.

"They were already out here. Why? Do you have stage fright?" Gumball teased as he pulled a beach chair out for Marshall to sit in.

"Lets just get this over with, please." Marshall sat facing Gumball, Cake, and Fionna.

"First, take off your robe. Here hand me the umbrella, I'll cover you." Gumball took the umbrella allowing Marshall to stand without being exposed.

Marshall slowly slid off the robe making sure not to go outside of the umbrella's shadow. He wore dark navy swim shorts and nothing more. He sat back down trying to take the umbrella from Gumball but Gumball wouldn't let him have it.

"I'll be in control of the umbrella, ok? Lets begin." he began to attach wires to Marshall's chest and arms.

"Alright. Now the hard part. I'm going to move the umbrella so your skin becomes exposed to the sun's rays. I'm assuming its going to be painful so hang in there while I collect data. Ready?"

"Ready."

Marshall looked up at Gumball as he took the umbrella away. Light flooded Marshall's skin and he clenched his fists. A hiss left his mouth as he closed his eyes. Steam began to rise off of the most exposed areas and blisters were beginning to form. Gumball was writing data and looking at the blistering skin while Marshall clenched his fists harder making the end of the arm of the beach chair bend.

"Fuck!" Marshall spoke through clenched teeth.

The pain was more intense the longer he stayed exposed. Muscles in his abdomen and arms clenched hard creating ridges and smooth lines to show. Fionna watched as his muscles attracted her attention. She never realized his strength, visually anyway. They would clench as blisters would form revealing his beautiful physique. He groaned loudly as they all could hear his skin sizzling in the sun.

"Uhh, Gumball?" Fionna stood wanting to grab the umbrella.

"Yes? Oh! Oh my!" Gumball realized how hurt Marshall was becoming and quickly covered Marshall with the umbrella.

Marshall's hands were shaking as he looked down at the burns all over him. They would heal before tomorrow morning but the pain was still unbearable.

"Fionna could you go get some burn cream or Neosporin?" Gumball asked, helping Marshall stand.

Fionna nodded and ran into the house. Soon followed by Gumball, Marshall, and Cake. As Marshall stretched to stand the burns and blisters were even more painful. Once they were in the once Gumball sat the vampire down on the couch letting him recover. Fionna ran back down the stairs and handed Gumball the cream. Gumball unscrewed the top but Marshall stopped him.

"Uh-uh. You are not touching me. You did this."

"Marshall, calm down, and you agreed to do this so you can't complain." Gumball proceeded to put some cream onto his finger.

"Well, at least let Cake or Fionna do it. I'd feel better if one of them did it instead of...you." Marshall looked over at Cake who backed away.

"Uh-uh boy, I'm not touchin' you." Cake crossed her arms.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it. Glob you guys!" Fionna took the Neosporin from Gumball and sat next to Marshall.

She squeezed out the clear gel onto her finger and slowly touched one of the burns on his lower abdomen. His muscles clenched beneath her touch and she felt them contract. Moving to a deeper burn, she applied light pressure but the pain was too much. Marshall's hand wrapped around her wrist and he lifted it off the burn. He held too tight and Fionna couldn't move her arm.

"Uhh-ah not-not there." he said as he exhaled, letting the pain subside.

"Marshall, this one is too deep and could be infected before your body lets it heal. Please?" Fionna's voice was higher pitched than usual and quite soft.

He hesitated then nodded and let go of his tight grip on her wrist. She went back and carefully rubbed the burn trying to move fast without hurting him too bad. He hissed and claws became fingernails as he sank them into the couch cushion. He held his breath as Fionna added more cream and quickly put gauze over the top. His exhale was large as relaxation flooded his body language. Fionna stood and looked to see if there were any more deep burns. Without finding anything, she walked over to Cake and sat by her.

"Alright! I was going to go for round two but I guess we won't be able to do that this evening, regarding your condition." Gumball went outside to gather his data and machine.

Marshall stood, wincing at the pain in the center of his left ribs. He gave a weak smile to Fionna and Cake before floating up to the highest room on the fourth floor of the house. The house was open so each room had a balcony looking down at the kitchen and living area. The side of the house facing the beach had large windows covering the whole area filling each room with light.

"Shall I make dinner then?" Gumball asked as he walked into the house, rolling the machine to a closet.

"I'll help!" Cake stood rubbing her paws together in excitement.

"Me too!" Fionna jumped up and skipped into the kitchen.

Before chopping an onion and some peppers, she looked up to where Marshall's room was wondering if he'd want to help. She shook away the thought knowing he was probably asleep by now.

**Author's Note: Ack! Sorry for the abrupt ending but I really want to get to the next chapter. I already have ideas that are popping into my brain as I type this! The next chapter should be up in a couple hours tops! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to give me feedback on what I'm doing right and wrong. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall woke up around 1:40 am. He was more tired than usual when he stood up. Throwing on a black tee, black jeans, and black converse, he flew to the bathroom. Upon entering he didn't switch on the light because of his vision. As he went to close the door, a sharp pain hit his left rib. He switched on the light anyway and lifted his shirt, gazing at the bandage he forgot about.

"Ahh, ow...shit." he peeled at the bandage tape and looked at the pink burn.

It had almost healed but needed a few more hours to finish. Pulling his shirt back down, he heard light footsteps outside the bathroom. His hearing was better than any creature's so he peaked his head out the door.

"Marshall?" Fionna's voice seemed relieved as she walked normally towards him.

"Fionna? Why are you up? It's almost two in the morning." Marshall flicked off the light and walked out to meet her.

"Cake told me about a meteor shower tonight. I just wanted to go out and see it. She said it would start around 2:30. You want to go out on the beach and watch it with me? Cake said I could!" Fionna began to smile as she talked.

"Uh, sure I guess if Cake said its alright."

Fionna smiled and waved her hand to come downstairs. She began to skip towards the staircase but Marshall wanted to have some fun with her. He floated up behind her and scooped her up bridal style. She yelped before she realised what was going on. He flew them over the the balcony of the third floor and dove down almost hitting the ground. Fionna squealed as he set her feet down on the kitchen floor.

"You could have given me a heart attack!" Fionna susserated after she laughed.

"Well I'm glad I didn't." Marshall opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of fresh cherries.

Marshall followed Fionna out to the sand and she sat, looking up at the clear night. Marshall floated about a foot over Fionna's height as he sucked the red out of the cherries. The sky was black but had so many stars. You could even see the galaxy Aaa was in. No shooting stars yet, but it was so beautiful out that if there weren't any they wouldn't have wasted any time.

* * *

><p>"Fionna, this is getting a bit boring. We've been out here for an hour or so. I don't think there will–"<p>

"Look! Theres one!" Fionna stood and pointed up at the sky.

Marshall looked up trying to see where she was pointing but obviously missed it. He set the bowl of cherry ashes on the sand and looked over at Fionna. She seemed to look bored too.

"Ok, how about we do something fun for a change."

"Marshall, this is fun!" Fionna said, not taking her eyes off of the sky.

He rolled his eyes and thought of an idea. It wasn't necessarily a good one but he would definitely benefit from it.

"Lets go swimming." he smiled at her with mischief.

"Right now? I mean I guess we could but I'd have to go back into my room which is where Cake is and go through drawers to get my bathing suit and change then go back down the creaky stairs and open the door, so ultimately making a lot of noise."

"This kind of swimming wouldn't require a bathing suit." Marshall flew on his back and winked at her.

Her face looked confused until she realised what he meant. And no way was she going to be getting naked infront of her friend, nevertheless Marshall Lee!

"Uh-uh! No way! I am not going to go skinny dipping with _you!_" Fionna stood and elbowed him making his body fall to the sand.

"Oh! Fionna! I'm hurt! Please, I surrender!" his voice played with her, as sarcasm lit his smile. "Besides, we could make it a little more modest. How about underwear?"

"No Marshall, I'm not doing this with you!" she turned her back to him.

"Oh! Sooo you'd do it with someone else; say...Gumball? Or are you just a chicken? Bwak! Bwak bwak!"

The clucking really got to Fionna as well as the thing about Gumball. I mean she probably would rather do it with Gumball because then he could see her body, although thinking about it, he already has when she wore her bikini. She hoped Gumball noticed her in it. Fionna snapped back to reality when she began to hear more chicken noises coming from Marshall. Ugh! What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine!" Fionna undid her bunny hat and took off her backpack.

Marshall stopped laughing and watched as she began to strip. _Holy shit._

"What?! Are you just going to watch?" Fionna stopped taking off her sock as he stared at her.

"Just admiring the view, thats all." he began to take his shoes off as he watched her face flush.

He loved making her blush. He always could and it made him feel in control. After Marshall took his shirt off they both stopped watching each other. They faced the water and proceeded to get undressed. Marshall unzipped his pants and slid them down as Fionna wiggled out of her skirt. Fionna stood with her arms crossed around her chest as she felt so self conscious in her underwear. Even though its basically like wearing a bikini it was a little more intimate knowing it was a bra and panties.

"Race ya!" Marshall broke their awkward silence, finally getting a glimpse of Fionna's body.

She wore a matching light blue lace lingerie bra and panties. Why was it so fancy? And why was she so gob damned sexy in them? With her long blonde hair out of her hat and her pale skin mixed with lace, it was a sexual cocktail waiting to be mixed. Fionna looked up at Marshall who really was admiring the view. She scoffed at him and began to run. Marshall smiled and flew close behind her.

"WAAHH!" Fionna screamed as she was carried into the air.

Marshall had wrapped his arms around her waist and wasn't letting go. He flew them past the now formed sandbar to about twenty feet away from it. Marshall went to Fionna's ear and told her to hold her breath right before tackling them both into the water. The impact was a little rough due to how high up they were when Marshall let gravity take its toll. He let go of her underwater and swam up to the surface.

"Ha ha! You got to stop doing that!" Fionna emerged from the from the dark fizzy water, laughing.

They both laughed and splashed each other as the swam around. A small anchored dock about the size of a large king sized bed, floated a few feet away from where Marshall had dropped them. They swam over to it and climbed the ladder to lay out. Not feeling self conscious anymore, Fionna was comfortable enough not to cover herself as they talked.

* * *

><p>"Fionna, do you just want to camp out here? I can go get our clothes and leave a note for Cake and Gumball?" Marshall asked the half awake girl as she sleepily nodded.<p>

Marshall flew back to the beach and quietly opened the door. He went to his room and got his umbrella for when morning came along. He also grabbed two towels and a pen and paper. Writing a note to Cake and Gumball that read, "Fionna wanted to see the meteor shower this morning so I went out there with her just in case. We are out on the dock in the water (better place to see the stars) so don't be worried. ~Marshall Lee 3:06 am.

He flew back out to the sand and picked up their clothes. By the time he made it back to the dock, Fionna had fallen asleep, curled up with her head in her arms. Marshall set everything down on the dock making sure it wouldn't get wet and put both towels over Fionna's body. He sat by her watching the stars and bobbing along with the wobbly dock.

* * *

><p>Marshall floated about a foot above the dock, read a book on his phone as he waited for morning to come along. Or, frankly, for Gumball and Cake to come running out the house screaming.<p>

"Mmuhh." Marshall looked over at sleeping Fionna as she mumbled something in her sleep.

She wasn't a very talkative sleeper from how long he'd been out here with her. Just a few movements but nothing much. Although it may sound creepy, but he enjoyed watching people sleep. They were most vulnerable asleep and most peaceful. It was nice to see people relaxed as they slept.

"Ahh." Fionna made a quiet sigh.

Marshall watched as her hand clenched into the towel and her face seemed stressed. Maybe she was having a nightmare. He was about to shake her awake but a faint sound of a moan escaped her now parted lips. Feeling uncomfortable Marshall tried to forget about her sleeping as he opened a text from his mom.

"Hhuhhh." Fionna inhaled sharply and let out another moan.

The noises were distracting Marshall and he looked back over at her. She had shifted a little allowing her skin to become exposed as one of the towels slid off her. A very clear, pleasurable moan came from her again. Without the towel, Marshall watched as her back arched and her ribs showed as her breathing hitched.

"Mm-Marshall…" her voice was quietly orgasmic as she spoke in her sleep.

Marshall looked away from her with wide eyes. _Holy shit. She just said your fucking name. Not like, "Hey Marshall!" but in a fuck me, Marshall kind of way!_ Marshall thought to himself. I mean, sure, he has had his fair share of sex dreams, but shit, Fionna? He wouldn't imagine her the sexual type. Admitting it to himself, he has had one very vivid dream about Fionna that he has tried to push to the back of his head because it went a little too far. He cringed when another moan came from sleeping Fionna. Something like this would usually be something to be proud of. You know, having a girl dream about you in a sexual way; but Fionna? Ehh. He then heard her move as the sun began to rise.

"Mmm, good morning!" Fionna sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes.

She then realised her dream and made a look of horror towards the smiling vampire. He giggled at her crimson cheeks and decided to make this better for himself.

"Bad dream?"

**Author's Note: Fucking sex dreams! They get in the way of everything, am I right?! Ha ha. As promised, updated about two or three hours after the first chapter! If only it could be like this all the time. But procrastination isn't always a good thing so the next chapter may take a little. I promise it wont be too long of a wait. Don't forget about feedback because it really helps me! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm-uhh, w-what time is it?" Fionna's words stuttered out as her cheeks flared a dark pink.

Did Marshall read my mind while I was dreaming with some kind of vampire power? Or worse, did I sleep talk, oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit! Fionna thought to herself as Marshall had a smug little smirk on his face.

"Almost six...and you may want to think about putting clothes on before Cake and Gumball wake up." he eyed her chest then looked back up at her horrified face.

She looked down and realized she was, in fact, still in her underwear from last night. Glob, she probably shouldn't have worn her best lingerie; although she was planning to go out last night with Gumball to see the stars and not Marshall. Even though it was a thicker lace material, it was still the slightest bit see through which didn't help in this situation. Quickly pulling the towel at her feet, she covered herself from Marshall's steady glare. He threw her her clothes and went back to his phone so she could comfortably change.

"What time did I fall asleep?" she said while changing.

"I don't know, three-ish. You only got about three hours of sleep."

He peaked over at her back but she was already changed. As she pulled on her socks, she started with her shoes but began to lose her balance. Before she could catch herself she was falling towards the water.

"Wahhh! Marshall!" Fionna flailed her arms but Marshall had already caught her before she had time to say his name.

They were only a few inches from the water as he held her in his arms. He had his hands at her back and kept her legs up with his. Fionna's nails dug into Marshall t-shirt as she thought she was going to hit the water and not her vampire friend. They both looked up at each other and began to laugh as Marshall floated them back onto the dock.

"FIONNA THE HUMAN! GET YOUR GUTS OVER HERE!" Cake was yelling from the beach with Gumball by her side.

They stopped laughing and looked out to the shore. Cake was so mad she just about swam out to get Fionna even though she hated water. Marshall let go of Fionna and grabbed her shoe which had ultimately fallen into the water. He wrapped his right arm around her hip and quickly flew them back to the beach.

"Be prepared to not be able to talk to me the rest of the week." Fionna said rolling her eyes at the punishment that was soon to come.

"Come on, it won't be that bad!" Marshall slowly set them down on the sand.

Cake came stomping down to meet them with her tail in a fluff. Gumball stood, watching them with judgemental features and body language from the candy ledge of the house.

"Fionna! I can't believe you would do something like this!" Cake grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Fionna looked back at Marshall while Cake gave her a lecture as they walked up to the house. Marshall tipped his head and smiled like he was giggling at the trouble they were both getting into. Fionna lightened up a bit and smiled back but was soon shoved into the house.

"I can't believe you." Gumball walked down the sand to talk with Marshall.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had the nerve to take Fionna out in the dark last night! Of all people you!"

"Relax, Gumwad. You're the one she likes." Marshall scoffed as he flew up towards the house.

"What?!" Gumball crossed his arms and had his face tightly scrunched in a confused way.

Marshall chuckled to himself as he flew back.

"You seriously don't get it do you? Fionna really likes you. And not in a friend kind of way. Shes had a crush on you for quite sometime. But you are completely oblivious. Honestly I don't know why she keeps trying to get with you."

Gumball was silent. Marshall waited for a response but got nothing. Gumball didn't seem to comprehend as he paced the sand with one hand at his mouth in a thinking kind of position. He stopped pacing and stared at Marshall.

"Really?"

"Trust me, I know the look she gives you when you do anything nice to her." something inside Marshall broke.

He didn't feel comfortable talking to Gumball about Fionna. Maybe it was because he was finding himself starting to like Fionna's company and not just as a friend to go on adventures with. It was more than that.

"Wow! Who would've guessed Fionna the Human would like...me?! Shes pretty hot too." Gumball's smile was alive with cockiness.

"You have no idea.", Marshall whispered to himself, "What?", Gumball asked, "Hm? Nothing. I-I'm going in before the sun comes up."

Marshall floated up to the house and opened the door. Before he even entered, Cake's yelling filled the house. She was giving Fionna quite the lecture.

"I never want to see you out that late with him again! Imagine what he could have done to you!" Cake's voice was laced with judgement.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Everything would probably be alright if it was Gumball?! Nice Gumball that everyone loves and trusts! Save the sob story for someone else because you are way out of line!" Fionna yelled back at Cake.

"Fionna, Marshall is very dangerous, not to mention he has a reputation; one that only his twisted mind would be proud of. I don't want you hanging around him like that anymore. It could lead to things only he would like. Trust me, I know him."

Fionna stopped yelling. She gave up on trying to convince her sister Marshall isn't the vampire everyone thinks he is. Marshall stopped eavesdropping and closed the door to make his appearance known. Cake began to speak but stopped and Marshall heard their footsteps. Fionna and Cake peaked their heads over the balcony looking down to where Marshall was standing. Marshall looked up at both of them, obviously hurt by Cake's words.

"Marshall...I–" Fionna was cut off by Marshall's gesture.

He had his hand up to silence her from trying to explain. Without saying anything, he flew to his room two levels above them. As he quickly got to his bed he laid face down trying to forget what he just heard.

* * *

><p>"No, no, babe I told you we'd be home in four days. Yes. No, I know but I can't change that…" Cake was talking quite loudly on the phone with Mochro.<p>

Loud enough for Marshall to wake up with drool on his sheets. When did he fall asleep? Sitting up and inhaling deeply, he ran a hand through his hair before floating to his indoor balcony. Looking down at Cake he saw her cooking something while arguing on the phone. After a few moments he looked straight ahead and out the large window looking out to the water. Something caught his eye. Floating over the balcony and into the air, he got a better look to what he saw. Fionna and Gumball were out at the sandbar, laughing and just talking. Marshall watched them. Gumball would make her laugh and even...blush. That was his specialty. Always making Fionna blush when she least expected it. Although this was a different kind of blush. Gumball made her blush because she genuinely could blush if he even dared to smile at her.

"Mochro, honey, I got to go. I love you too, bye." Cake hung up when she saw Marshall Lee watching her sister.

Marshall continued to watch the couple enjoy themselves out in the early sunset. Another thing he couldn't do. If he was ever to be with Fionna he wouldn't be able to go outside with her unless it was raining. Even though he loved the rain, Fionna deserved to be her beautiful self lit by the sun that was now the color of her golden blonde hair. As he watched them mingle he looked away. A sharp pain hit him inside.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Cake yelled from below as she had her face scrunched into the glass window.

Marshall screwed his eyes shut. No, no, no, no! There is no way he could ever do anything to get her attention now. Fionna and Gumball...a match made in heaven according to everyone in Aaa. Marshall would need to push back any thoughts of Fionna for as long as he could bare.

"Marshall don't tell them we were watching when they get up here. I know you would do something like that to screw up anything, so please don't." Cake said resuming her cooking dinner like she had always been there.

Marshall looked back out the window and saw them almost to the door so he decided to stay as alone as he could. Occasionally he sat on the roof of the beach house to smoke but now it was to get away from everyone.

"You don't know me so fuck off kitty." Marshall's words hit hard and Cake stopped cooking.

Before she could call him out on his actions he was gone. Fionna and Gumball walked in laughing and their giggles shot through the house before Marshall could make it out. Fionna being happy was such a good sensation but not when he wasn't making her laugh. Fionna stopped when she the astonished look on Cake's face.

"Cake, what is it?" Fionna walked over to her sister.

Cake opened her mouth but closed it trying to choose her words carefully. "N-nothing. Just remembered that um-that I have to tell Mochro about the kitten's formula and how to make it. Its nothing just thinking to myself that's all." she gave her sister an uneasy, fake smile.

**Authors Note: I'm so, so sorry about updating super late! Blame school! This upcoming Thanksgiving will definitely be giving because I'll be working everyday that weekend the push out as many chapters as I can. For this fan fic and my other one! Also more lemon for sure in the next few chapters. Phew! Thanks for reading and look out for another chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to do something fun." Fionna broke the silence while her back was laying on Gumball's bed and her legs were up on the wall.

Fionna and Gumball had just finished the dishes after dinner and went to Gumball's room to hang out. Nothing very interesting happened though. Just discussions of sciencey things.

"Well...what did you have in mind?" Gumball asked as he continued writing data onto a notepad.

"Hmmm. Ooo! We could go swimming!" her voice rang through the room with excitement.

"Right now? Its night time Fionna. Who knows what kind of gut-eating creatures are out in those waters."

Fionna rolled her eyes. She sat up and slowly walked up behind Gumball as he worked. She bent down and put her mouth to his ear.

"We could go...skinny dipping." her voice had a curve in pitch as her attempt to have a sexy whisper melted into Gumball's ears.

He stiffened as she spoke and he put down his pen. He turned in his swivel chair and smiled at her mischievously. Remembering what Marshall said about her liking him really made him want to do this.

"Fionna the human wants to go skinny dipping." he smiled at her and stood.

"Two towels coming right up." she tried to control how excited she was.

"Make that three." a low voice came from door.

Fionna and Gumball both whipped around to see Marshall Lee. He smiled at them with mischief. He casually laid against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Uh-uh and how long have you been listening in on our _private _conversations?" Gumball said.

"Relax Gumwad. Only five minutes or so but long enough to hear something fun to do." he winked at Fionna and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to ruin everything?" Gumball stepped closer.

"I'll get the towels." Marshall smiled and flew out into the hallway.

He could hear Fionna and Gumball arguing about something which was probably whether or not to invite him along. Returning with three fluffy white towels, Marshall threw them one and gestured them to come with him.

* * *

><p>"I-I don't know if I want to do this." Fionna hesitated as she could feel the cool summer night breeze against her skin.<p>

"Its not like you haven't done this before." Marshall gave her his sexiest smile and let his eyes follow the curves of her body while he pulled his shirt at the neck and over his head.

Gumball darted his eyes towards Fionna who put her hands up in surrender.

"Hes lying, I swear." she tried to look honest.

"If we're doing this, I-I think I'd like to change in some bushes or something." Gumball said looking around the beach.

"Me too." Fionna smiled at Gumball.

"Ugh! You guys are lame but go ahead." Marshall rolled his eyes and watched them proceed to find tree or bush.

Marshall unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, still out where anyone could see him. Checking to see if no one was around he slid off his jockey shorts and picked up a towel. He was literally butt naked with just his hands over his crotch.

"Waiting on you guys." Marshall yelled.

His hands were covering his crotch as best he could; although there were probably areas you could still see. A rustling noise came from a small bush behind him and he turned around to see Fionna. She held her clothes up to her chest and middle as she walked over to form a pile with Marshall's clothes. Before tilting her head to the sky she caught a glimpse of Marshall Lee's butt and blushed.

"Could you please turn around?" Fionna said as she was about to adjust the clothes covering her exposed body.

Marshall just chuckled and turned around to stare at the water. Fionna made sure he wasn't looking but also took a peek at Marshall's behind. Though his muscles caught her attention. Two days ago she realized how fit his abs and arms were but not his back. He didn't move much but if he did his shoulder blades would flex in beautifully attractive ways. She was taken aback by his muscles as she watched him. Marshall could sense she was watching because he could just barely see her from his peripheral vision. Trying to have some fun, he purposely moved his shoulder blades together and apart knowing the muscles would create a distracting site for Fionna. He smiled as she cleared her throat as Gumball started to walk out.

"Oh, I-uh...sorry." Gumball looked away when he saw Fionna kneeling with her clothes only covering her front.

Fionna jumped at his voice and quickly looked away from Marshall's distracting back. She tried her best to lay her clothes down and get her arms to cover both her chest and crotch. Her butt was exposed as she speed-walked down to stand next to Marshall. He slightly moved his head to Fionna's direction but she stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." she said still looking straight ahead.

He chuckled to himself as Gumball joined them. An awkward silence settled between them.

"Last one to the water looses their towel!" Marshall yelled as he flew to the shore.

Fionna giggled as she ran after him still trying to keep herself covered. Gumball shortly after realized he needed to run and found himself to be the last one. Marshall dove into the water while Fionna ran into the water trying to get deep enough to not reveal too much. She dove under the water and popped her head up next to Marshall's. He did the same and shook his hair and ran his hand through it, pulling it back to reveal his forehead.

"Poor Gumball. Looks like you're going to see him naked sooner than you thought." Marshall looked at Fionna with a childish smile.

She giggled and regarded his face. It looked different with his hair partly slicked back. She never really looked at his features for this long; also probably because he wasn't looking at her. She always managed to look away under his glares. But now she saw how sculpted his jawline and cheeks were. They created shadows with the moonlight overhead. His profile view was a perfect silhouette. Why was she critiquing his face and body and hair? This wasn't something she usually did.

"Looks like Fionna's getting an extra towel for her hair! Hate to say it but, you lost Gumball!" Marshall laughed as Gumball swam closer to them.

"What?! Come on! How was I supposed to know you'd say that?!" Gumball pleaded.

"Rules are rules!" Marshall smiled.

Fionna floated over to Gumball and held his hand underwater. He didn't expect her touch but was pleased. Marshall watched as they both blushed and he tried his best not to gag on their cliche of a relationship.

"Alright, lets make this interesting. Lets…um...play truth or dare! Fionna! Truth or dare?" Marshall quickly got their attention.

"Ugh, fine. Umm...truth."

"Hmm," he thought for a few seconds then looked up at her with a mischievous smile, "Are you a virgin?"

Fionna's mouth dropped and she gave him a disgusted look. Gumball chimed in and called Marshall out on his question.

"Glob, Marshall. You're such a perv!" Gumball gave him a distasteful face.

"Ha ha. Its just a game. She doesn't have to answer if she really doesn't feel comfortable." Marshall gave Fionna a smile where his fangs pressed into his bottom lip.

"Yes. I am virgin." Fionna answered but she looked down through the water not wanting to make eye contact.

Gumball looked at her and back at Marshall who was grinning like a little school girl.

"Good to know," Marshall's watched as Fionna's cheeks flared, "Moving right along, Gumball. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh! You are so immature sometimes!" Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Come on, if Fionna can do it, why can't you?"

"Fine! Dare!" Gumball held out his words trying to mock Marshall's childish behavior.

"Keeping it interesting, I see. Alright, Gumball I dare you to...make out with Fionna." he crossed his arms and gave them both a smirk.

Gumball's eyes were so wide they probably could have popped out of his bubblegum head. Fionna's mouth dropped and Marshall almost laughed at their dramatic reactions. Marshall knew how uncomfortable Gumball is with girls and especially awkward in the kissing department. He watched as they slowly turned to face each other.

"Well, here goes nothing." Gumball whispered with a weak smile.

Gumball awkwardly put his hands on Fionna's shoulders and leaned in. Marshall could barely watch them start kissing because of how awful Gumball was at it. Had he never kissed a girl before? Fionna began to put her hands on his back and move closer which was more in the direction of a good kiss. Although they barely even knew how to actually move their heads in sync.

"Uhh glob. No, no, no. Gob, please stop. Blehk!" Marshall covered his eyes with his hands and stuck out his tongue.

They stopped "making out" and both blushed at Marshall's outburst. Gumball scratched the back of his neck trying to ease the tension of everyone staring at him.

"Can I at least show you, Gumball, how to kiss a girl?"

"Woah what? I happen to really like Fionna and don't know if I want you kissing her." Fionna blushed and smiled up at Gumball.

"I'm not actually going to kiss her. I'll just show you how to get started." he motioned his hands for Gumball to take his place and swam next to Fionna.

"Ok, so. Lets learn how to hold her. Not by the shoulders by the way. You have to hold her so that when you want to bring her closer or, urr deeper into the kiss, you can do so efficiently. So um like this."

Marshall moved closer to Fionna and looked at her worry filled eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile before placing one hand on her cheek and one at her lower back. His palm touched her jawline while his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Now Fionna, your turn. Put your hands where you think or naturally would put them." he watched as Fionna shakily took her hands out of the water.

She intertwined her fingers in his hair with one hand while the other went under his arm and touched his shoulder blade. She could feel his back muscles flex and tighten as they swayed in the water. He smiled when he felt her fingers move over his muscles.

"Perfect." he gave her a sweet smile with half lidded eyes.

"Now since I have her head and back in my control, if I want to move her closer," he applied pressure to her back and she stumbled forward, "I can do so easily."

Fionna blushed as Marshall slightly tilted her head back with his hand, allowing better access to her lips. Before she could interject, his hand lowered to her butt making her move closer. She raised her fingers up almost painfully scratching his back as they moved together. He began to lean in as if to actually kiss her but stopped just before reaching her lips. He didn't stop because Gumball said so but because he could feel her warmth. He could smell her blood pumping faster and faster as he inched closer.

"You got that?" Marshall took his long stare away from Fionna to look at Gumball.

"Uh, yeah." Gumball looked pissed.

Marshall let go of Fionna and swam back to his original spot. He watched as the two held each other in the correct manner besides the fact that Gumball's hand was still a little too high up on her back. They tilted their heads and kissed perfectly. Fionna did most of the kissing though. She was in control the whole time as Gumball just stood still. Her hand stuck into Gumball's pink squishy hair unlike in Marshall's. When he was demonstrating, he could feel Fionna's hand tighten in his hair and pull his head closer. Keeping that information to himself, he watched them end their perfect kiss.

**Authors Note: Kind of lengthy chapter because its over 2,000 words so that's why it ended kind of abruptly. Also I have school this week (only two days!) so it might be a little while for the next chapter. I'm hoping not too long because I'm starting to like this story! Let me know if you are too. It really helps me get a feel for if I'm actually doing an ok job. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not actually going to make me get out with no towel, right?" Gumball asked trepedatious.

"A bets a bet. You lost, no towel for you." Marshall gave him a cocky smile.

Gumball rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Fionna giggled as they swam closer to shore to get out. It was almost 3 am when they decided it was probably time to go in. Marshall quickly flew out of the water covering his crotch with his hand making sure not to flash them. Fionna followed but she didn't run out of the water. Her long hair covered her front perfectly so she could easily get out without worrying if she was going to expose anything. She walked up the beach and met Marshall at the pile of clothes and towels. Marshall had already wrapped a towel around his waist before Fionna got to him. She quickly picked up a towel and wrapped herself in it. Securing it tightly before she took her hair out. She then hesitated to take the last towel.

"You're going to have to get out sometime Gumball!" Marshall shouted.

Fionna took the last towel and dried her hair with it. Her hair was so long it absorbed so much water that the towel was soaked and dripping with water by the time she finished drying it. They watched as Gumball slowly got out of the water. He then sprinted for the house and ran past them. Marshall burst out laughing as they both clearly saw Gumball's pale pink butt. Fionna put her hand over her mouth to try not and laugh too loudly for Gumball to hear. Gumball made it into the house before they could see too much. Marshall picked up his clothes when a vibrating noise came from his pants. Reaching into one of his pockets, he took out his phone which was ringing.

"Fuck." he whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Fionna asked while reaching down to get her clothes.

"Its um, its my mom." he tapped the screen and put the phone to his ear while walking down the beach.

Fionna watched him use dramatic hand motions as he spoke. She knew he hated his mom but she always wondered why. What did she do or what did he do? Shaking the idea out of her head she collected Gumball's clothes and went inside.

* * *

><p>Fionna was sitting at the kitchen island waiting for Gumball to come out from his room when Marshall came in from his talk with his mom. He had gotten dressed again, as well as Fionna, and was heading for the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. Fionna could see that his eyes were a pure onyx color which wasn't a good sign. He reached into the cabinet and took out a bottle of clear liquid. Fionna could just barely make out the label which read, "Absolut Vodka". She watched as Marshall screwed off the cap and drank from the bottle. After four or five big gulps, he put the bottle back onto the counter and shivered. He looked up at Fionna and smiled shyly. His eyes were still pitch black and fueled with anger.<p>

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked sweetly.

"I just found out my mom is getting remarried. Woo hoo!" he cheered sarcastically.

Fionna made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. Marshall nodded with her and took another swig of the vodka. She wondered what it tasted like. Cake had occasionally had a glass of wine if she ever made her famous spaghetti but Fionna never tried it before. It always smelled nasty but maybe it tasted better?

"Co-could I try some?" she nodded her head toward the vodka.

Marshall smiled at her curiosity.

"You're only 17. I'd be giving alcohol to a minor." he raised an eyebrow.

She smiled at him showing all of her teeth trying to show as much sympathy as possible. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Taking out a small glass from a cabinet, he poured the clear liquid to the top and scooted the glass her way. Fionna looked at it and picked it up. She brought it to her nose but quickly removed it after inhaling the awful scent.

"Eww! It smells...it smells like Cake's nail polish remover!" she playfully stuck her tongue out and rubbed her nose.

"You wanted to try it! Don't get your hopes up because it doesn't taste much better."

Fionna nervously picked up the glass again and brought it to her lips. She hesitated before letting the vodka rest in her mouth. Marshall watched in amusement as her face twisted up in disgust. She waved her hands at her mouth indicating the gross taste she wanted to spit out. Knowing Marshall would tease her if she didn't, she swallowed the drink and screwed her eyes shut. She shivered and coughed running over to the sink. Marshall was already floating on his back while hysterically laughing as she stuck her mouth under the faucet.

"Blehk! That was horrible! It tastes like…like chemicals or something! How can you drink that?!" Fionna still had a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't drink it for the taste. If I gave you one or two more shots you would be tipsy. It kind of takes you out of reality for a little while. You get dizzy and its fun." he calmed down his laughing fit to talk to her.

"What are you doing?!" Gumball walked into the living area and looked at the bottle and back to Marshall. "Did you give her that? Honestly Marshall, can I–" he was interrupted by Fionna.

"Gumball, chill out. I asked for some and it was only one shot."

"That doesn't give you the right to give it to her!" he directed his glare onto Marshall.

Marshall put his hands up in surrender, "Oh no! You got me. I'm going to go upstairs to not have anyone interrupt my sleep. Got that Gumwad?"

Marshall took the vodka bottle and flew upstairs to his room. Once he got up there, he laid in his bed and drank the rest of the bottle. Alcohol intake was hard for an immortal. Heavy drinking wasn't all that heavy. You could drink ten beers and be a little tipsy. To really get drunk you'd have to drink four to five bottles of vodka or anything with a high alcohol content. In the Nightosphere there were bars that have special bartenders, wizards, that would concox a cocktail to die for. The alcohol percentage was so high one drink could do the trick. Marshall missed those kinds of bars. In Aaa, the most you could get was a big glass of beer but then it would cost you bags and bags of treasure. As Marshall thought of his old partying days with alcohol and sex, he began to drift into a tipsy sleep.

* * *

><p>Marshall had wandered downstairs after he heard loud music playing. Once he entered the foyer, the music was ringing through the open walls of the house creating echoes. The song was Blue Christmas covered by Michael Buble perfect for the seasonal holiday coming up in only two days. As Marshall took a few more steps he saw Fionna swaying to the music. He had noticed the almost empty vodka bottle on the kitchen counter and a shot glass in her hand. Was Fionna the Human...drunk? Marshall smiled as he watched her dance. She raised her hands above her head, along with the half-way filled shot glass, and she slowly rocked her hips back and forth while moving up and down. It seemed too sexy for Fionna but if she was drunk who knew. She danced around and found that Marshall had been watching her and she giggled.<p>

"Co-c-come dance with me, Mar-Marshall!" her words slurred together and she made an effort to slowly strut over to where Marshall was standing.

He laughed as she set the shot glass down and twirled around only to stumble some more. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing the taunting sway against his front. Marshall didn't think she would ever get this close to him but the way she looked and felt against him was driving him mad. Taking a leap of faith, he placed his hands at her back and moved with her. She chuckled to herself and found the crook of his neck with her head.

"Fionna, how much have you had to drink?" Marshall asked.

She lifted her head from his neck but kept her mouth steady at his bite marks.

"One too many." he could feel her breath hit his neck as she spoke.

Suddenly, Fionna kissed his bite marks and intertwined her fingers in his hair. Marshall hissed at the sharp feeling as her mouth touched his neck. It didn't hurt but rather felt quite pleasurable. How could he have not known this? Did his past 1,000+ girlfriends not touch or kiss his bite marks? It was such a poignant feeling that made him crave Fionna's touch. She lifted her head and looked into his deep crimson eyes. They were centimeters away from each other's faces.

"Kiss me." Fionna's gentle words were barely audible over the loud music still playing.

Shock ran through Marshall's brain. _What?! _This was not Fionna.

"Fionna, you're drunk. I don't want you to urr, regret anything." Marshall chose his words carefully.

"Than kiss me." she spoke louder trying to prove her point.

With her words Marshall couldn't resist the urge. He brought his lips to hers and fueled his hypnotic temptation. Her lips were warm and sweet with a hint of bitter alcohol on her tongue. They stopped swaying to the music and Marshall had walked them over to a wall. Fionna's back laid against the wall as Marshall's hips pinned her. His kisses sent pleasure to Fionna's lower abdomen and she moaned as his roughness increased. He had wanted her for so long and finally she returned the feeling. She broke their kiss to breathe and Marshall began his journey down her jawline and neck with delicate kisses. Once he made it to her fast pumping vein, he grazed his fangs against her skin leaving pink trails up and across her neck. A moan escaped her lips as Marshall's agonizingly slow pace was taking over her. Rocking her hips against his, she moved back to his bite marks. Instead of kissing, she bit his skin and licked the bite in her mouth. Marshal stopped his kissing and pushed her against the wall with all his strength.

"Ah, fuck!" the pleasure he felt from her bite alone, could send him over the top.

She took her mouth off his neck and moved to his ear, "Fuck me." she whispered.

Marshall froze at her words and lifted his head. He watched as her eyes grew wide as if the give him the puppy dog treatment. She gave him a sweet smile and mouthed, "please?" Marshall couldn't say no at the opportunity and lifted her. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist as he flew the up to his room. Upon entering, he plopped her down on his bed but stayed at her waist. She moved her legs to his shoulders and watched him. He moved his hands up her skirt to shift it up her waist. Then, replacing one of his nails with a claw, he ripped through her white lace panties. Before she could close her eyes, Marshall moved his tongue into her, beginning a torturously pleasurable movement. She arched her back in response and clenched a fist in his hair as he licked her faster and harder.

"M-Marshall!" she moaned his name.

"Marshall...Marshall! Marshall wake up!"

Marshall opened his eyes to Fionna sitting by him on his bed shaking him awake. _Was that a dream?! _

"Good morning." she tilted her head and smiled at him trying to match his angle.

Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair and kept it there trying to think. _Was that really a dream?_ Looking down at the floor he saw the empty vodka bottle and realized it had to be. Fionna looked at him confused and placed the back of her hand to his exposed forehead.

"Are you alright? You feel...warm although your sweat is cold. Did you have a nightmare or stress dream?" she watched him as he refused to make eye contact with her

"Uh, something like that." he attempted to look at her and met her steady gaze.

She blushed after staring for what seemed like too long and sitting too close and quickly took her hand off his forehead and stood. She self consciously looked at her feet after standing.

"Well, everyone is out on the beach and its a cloudy day so I just wanted to make sure you knew where we were. Um yeah, so come outside. It'd be nice." she gave him a quick smile and left his room.

Marshall got out of bed and heard the front door shut and the laughs of everyone outside. Stretching he eyed the vodka bottle and tried to push the dream into the back of his mind. He couldn't think of Fionna like that, at least not while he had easy access to his temptations.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I'm really trying to keep up the pace. So if you haven't caught on yet, Marshall Lee is head over heels for Fionna! Hasn't he always been? I've already got ideas for the next chapter. Give me reviews because I have no clue if this is "good" or not so that really helps! Thanks for reading ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Marshall!" Fionna stopped fiddling with the wet sand and looked up at the vampire.

Everyone turned to see Marshall walking through the shallow water. The sandbar had surfaced and was only about 30 feet out. Cake's tail fluffed as best it could as it was restricted in Fionna's hat. Since it was cloudy Marshall wore black swim shorts and nothing else; although you could see a streak of sunscreen on his right hip from where he probably didn't rub it in all the way. He scratched the back of his head and gave a weak smile to them.

"What are you up to?" Marshall asked, taking a seat on the sand filling the circle they sat in.

"Well, Cake and I were thinking about going Christmas shopping tomorrow. You can come if you'd like." Gumball said.

"I have all my presents ready, so you too go crazy."

"Ok, so Cake and I and…" Gumball looked to his right, at Fionna.

"Yeah! I'll definitely go! I still need to buy you guys some gifts! I don't want to leave you home alone, Marshall." she looked at him worried.

"No, no. It's fine, it might even be nice to have the house to myself for a change." he gave her a sweet smile.

"Fionna, what do you want?" Gumball turned his attention towards her and smiled.

"Uh-heh. I don't know." she blushed and started drawing in the sand.

Marshall watched as Gumball leaned into Fionna's ear and whispered something. She giggled and her cheeks flushed a darker color. It was gross to watch them interact like a couple. Soon after Gumball's whisper he brought a hand to her cheek and kissed her. It was perfect like the way he taught them. Fionna even smiled while kissing him which made Marshall jealous. Was he really falling for Fionna the Human. He could never have a relationship with her. In the world of mortals and immortals it just wouldn't work. That is unless he bit her but first Fionna would need to like him. Glob, why did he have to like the only human in Aaa.

"I think I'm going to go inside now. It's clearing up a bit and getting quite hot for me." Marshall stood.

Cake suddenly stretched to her normal size and hopped on Gumball's head and into Marshall's arms without touching the wet sand. Fionna's hair had fallen out of her hat and it ran down her back and onto the sand.

"Take me inside. I've got to call Mochro in a few minutes and I DO NOT want to touch this nasty, nasty water." she hissed at the water.

Marshall rolled his eyes but carried the cat back to the house.

* * *

><p>A knock woke Marshall from his sleep and he wiped his mouth from where drool had been dripping onto his pillow. A quiet voice startled him and he rolled over to see Fionna standing in the doorway. She waved with a cute smile and began to talk.<p>

"We're heading out, it's almost nine. We should be back around two or something but who knows how long it will take haha. Oh and do you want your doors closed? Its quite sunny out." she pointed towards the balcony doors.

Marshall gave a sleepy nod and she walked over to shut them. As she stood beside him closing the doors, he looked over at her butt in instinct but stopped himself.

"Ok, well, see ya!" she quietly left the room and Marshall fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>They ended up getting back really late and Marshall had already fallen back asleep. Not really an exciting day for him and once they got home they put up a tree. Marshall definitely didn't want to help decorate and listen to the holiday music so thats when he went up to bed. The next day had an early start since it was officially Christmas day. Fionna was all too giddy and had woken everyone up at six am exactly. Everyone gathered on the floor or couch in front of the present filled Christmas tree.<p>

"Gumball, this one is for you. Cake. Me!" Fionna was sorting through the presents.

Marshall only got two. Fionna had a large pile as well as Gumball and Cake. He didn't mind, Christmas was never really something to celebrate with him being a demon and all.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Fionna bit her bottom lip with a smile that lit up like the Christmas tree behind her.

Everyone nodded and Fionna ripped through anything that had wrapping paper on it. Her first gift from Cake were new shoes but with spikes on the bottom. The card read: for stepping on monsters only!

"Thanks Cake! These are awesome!"

Everyone continued to open presents including Marshall's gift from Gumball. It was a bottle of red wine imported from France.

"Wow. This is really nice." Marshall said as he examined the impressive alcohol.

Gumball was opening Marshall's gift and was surprised to find something quite sentimental. "Oh, oh my. Marshall this is so sweet."

"Alright, alright. Don't say that a shirt from our first concert is 'sweet'. Totally ruins it you gumwad." Marshall smiled at him.

As gifts continued to be opened, Fionna made it too a gift from Gumball. Before she ripped through it, Gumball stopped her.

"Open this later." he gave her a mischievous smile and Marshall was curious.

She blushed and picked up one from Marshall instead. Upon opening she smiled so wide her face could have split in half. She pulled out a long red sword with a dark red grip. It shone in the strangest yet most beautiful way when she moved it.

"Mathematical!" she stood up and sliced it through the air.

"It's a blood sword. Straight out of the Night O'Sphere. I saved you an adventure and killed a demon to obtain that. You can kill any demon with that."

Fionna carefully set the sword down and ran over to Marshall and tackled him with a hug. Her arms squeezed around his neck restricting any air that would have come out if he was alive. Marshall laughed as she picked herself up and went back to her pile of torn up wrapping paper.

"Here. I wanted you to open this one last!" Fionna tossed him her present.

He opened the small box to find a picture. He recognized it from the first time they met. Fionna was only about 13 years old and she looked so young. Marshall had his arm wrapped around her and he was taking the picture. Her face was beaming and she looked so happy.

"Where did you fin–"

"It was in a journal I keep. I've had it since that day. I just thought you'd like to have it now." she smiled.

"Thanks. Really." he looked up at the her with a genuine smile.

After everyone had opened their presents the day went by quick and soon Cake was talking to Mocrho and Gumball had taken Fionna into his room to open her gift. Marshall overheard them talking from the hall. They were giggling and suddenly they opened the doors that led to the hall Marshall was eavesdropping in. He turned invisible and watched as they walked past them. He heard the doors to the beach close and decided to snoop. Flying into the room the bright pink box was still laying on the bed. He could recognize the color of the box seeing as he has bought a few things from this store. The box read: Fantasy. Moving the top, light pink tissue paper covered the garments below. Removing the tissue paper, a light pink lingerie set was laid inside the box. _Holy shit. _The color was obvious since this was from Gumball. If it were Marshall, black or red lingerie would look so fucking sexy on Fionna. Her ass almost naked in a tight thong while her black tights were held up with garter belt straps and her boobs spilling out of a transparent lace bra. The image danced in Marshall's mind but he stopped it to continue looking through.

"Fuck." Marshall cursed under his breath.

A light pink vibrator sat underneath the lingerie. Next to it was also fuzzy pink handcuffs. Gumball? Of all people? A vibrator? Marshall's mouth hung open as he picked up a card below the cuffs.

'Dear Fionna,

I know we only just became a couple, but I'm really starting to like you. I've been wanting to ask you but I had no idea how to say it. I hope these items tell you what I want. And maybe to ease yourself into what I'm thinking about, try out the vibrator. It can also be there when I'm not.

Yours,

Prince Gumball'

Marshall winced at the cheesy note. He hated cliches. Although it was ironic because he was falling for a girl that belonged to another guy, total cliche.

"You want to...now?" Gumball's voice was heard from downstairs.

Marshall's heart pounded and he fumbled trying to get everything back into the box perfectly. Folding the lingerie back into the box he didn't have time to put the tissue paper or top back on before they made it into the room. Marshall had gone invisible and watched as they came into the room making out. Stealthily while still invisible, Marshall started to put the tissue paper back in.

"MmmMMAAA!" Fionna saw the top of the lingerie box hover in mid-air and she yelped.

_Shit!_ They stopped kissing and the couple watched as the top of the box hit the bed.

"Marshall, is that..is that you?" the two gasped at the sight of their vampire friend becoming visible again.

"He-llo." Marshall tried to play it off.

"Get the fuck out of here." Gumball's voice was furious.

Marshall looked at the two before leaving. "Get out you fucking perv!" Fionna yelled at him and pointed to the door.

"Fi–"

"Get out! You always have to ruin things don't you?! Snooping in on everything I do isn't cool! Just get the fuck out!" she yelled louder.

Marshall quickly flew to the door and slammed it so hard, the wood cracked down the middle. Fionna flinched at noise and Marshall's loud "fuck" that he yelled outside their room. Gumball hugged her and apologized in her ear.

"It's not your fault Gumball. He's always been like that." she shut her eyes and took in his sweet scent.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Marshall was trying to sleep but couldn't because of the noises. It seemed like it was on purpose because they had left their balcony doors open. If Cake had been home instead of out "clubbing", she would have broken up what was vibrating through the house.<p>

"Uhhh!" Fionna's moan erupted through the house.

Marshall had been hearing this for and hour now. All of the moans, grunts, everything. He couldn't do anything about their sex noises or else he would have lost his friends completely. More moans came from Fionna and it saddened Marshall. He knew Gumball was currently taking Fionna's virginity. Gumball was her first. He had always thought it was going to be himself. Marshall even had a whole scene of how it would happen. Another loud moan came from below but this time it was almost a scream. Marshall could hear Gumball asking her to cum for him. That was it. Marshall was done.

**Authors Note: Already started on the next chapter! I'm really starting to like where this is going and don't worry because the next few chapters might not have any Fiolee action but keep reading for more! Also just wanted to address that Fionna is 18. Just puttin that out there. Leave me reviews to let me know how I'm doing. I'd like to know if I'm actually just writing crap to no one or doing a good job. Thanks and see you next chapter!**

**~OAT**


	7. Chapter 7

Light flooded Marshall's room as he began to wake up. It seemed as if he went to sleep only five minutes ago. He checked his phone and it read 6:32 am. Loud noises from downstairs must have woken him up. Standing up, he flew to his balcony while rubbing his eyes. Fionna and Gumball were packing everything up. Marshall had forgotten that they were leaving today. Flying down into the kitchen, Marshall hovered watching the two interact. Before they heard him, a brief giggle and peck on the lips made Marshall almost barf. Such a cliche.

"Get a room." Marshall made his presence known.

The couple jumped and scowled Marshall with their eyes towards him. Gumball kissed Fionna on the forehead and gave an annoyed look at Marshall before taking a box out to the car. Fionna began to pick up a large container but struggled.

"Here, let me help." he swooped down and took the pink box from her.

"Hey! I almost had that!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

Marshall stuck his tongue out at her and flew outside. A small giggle came from Fionna as Gumball walked back in.

"Something funny?" Gumball looked irritated.

"Oh, um. No, nothing." Fionna stopped herself from smiling.

All of their bags had been packed into the car and Marshall flew back into the house.

"Alright, packing-check. Now, breakfast. Marshall, I suggest changing into something a little more...presentable." Gumball looked him up and down.

Marshall looked down at his outfit. He wore a black hoodie that had the 'THRASHER' logo in white with a white skateboard design below that. His pants were dark gray sweatpants that gradually got skinnier and cinched at the ankles. Lastly, his shoes that were the black and white SK8-Hi's from vans.

"What's wrong with this?" he waited for Gumball's reaction.

"Go get changed into something other than pajamas." Marshall rolled his eyes and flew upstairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone except Marshall was in Gumball's pink car ready to go. Marshall came out of the house, locking the door behind him knowing that Cake had already left early last night to get home to her kittens. He carried a backpack and still wore his "pajamas", likewise of what Gumball said. Opening the back seat door, he climbed in and smiled at Gumball who gave him a rude look through the rear view mirror. Marshall put his backpack on the floor and got comfortable in the back seat.<p>

"So. Breakfast?" Gumball growled at Marshall's remark before putting the car into drive.

* * *

><p>After some breakfast in the Tropicana Kingdom, the three teens were on the highway home. Marshall insisted on playing some form of music in the car but Gumball declined to any idea. It was almost a 10 hour drive back home so why wouldn't they be able to listen to something? After about two hours of nothing but a little chit chat and bickering, Fionna decided this would be a good time to catch up on some sleep. She moved to the back seat with Marshall so she could lay out and sleep comfortably.<p>

"Want to listen?" Marshall handed her an ear bud.

She smiled and took it while moving to sit closer so the earbud wouldn't fall out. Strapping in, she put it in her ear and was surprisingly greeted with quiet music. She thought Marshall was some punk rocker who listened to loud metal or something, definitely _not _classical.

After seeing her confused but pleased face Marshall felt the need to explain. "It helps me concentrate and right now is probably a good time to concentrate on sleeping, huh?"

Fionna nodded and tried to relax to fall asleep. Although relaxing this close to Marshall might be difficult. She never knew why he affected her like this though. She never felt like she could look him in the eyes or let him playfully touch her without wanting to run away or blush. She had to push those thoughts into the back of her brain now since she was with Gumball. Maybe the distraction will help her become better friends with Marshall instead of his stupid flirting all the time. All this thinking was making her eyes slowly sink and want to close. She listened to the swing of the violins and cellos lift into swift, fluid sounds. Soon she would be sleeping.

* * *

><p>The car stopped and Fionna began to open her tired eyes. She felt something hard on her right temple but soon figured out what it was. A very comfortable Marshall Lee was under her head. She must have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Looking up to his face, he felt her sudden movement and looked down at her and smiled sweetly. She sleepily smiled back but quickly lifted her head remembering she probably shouldn't be sleeping on someone other than her boyfriend.<p>

"Hi." Marshall smoothly said to to Fionna as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hey. H-how long have I been asleep?" she noticed that the car was dark.

Marshall checked his phone. "Almost four hours. We're only about an hour to my house now."

She nodded and climbed back to the front seat. Gumball briefly looked over but soon returned his gaze to the narrow road.

* * *

><p>Gumball parked the car outside of his candy palace and looked over at sleeping Fionna. She shifted and woke up. Sitting up she looked out the window confused.<p>

"Gumball, I don't take this the wrong way but shouldn't we be stopping by my house first? Its kind of logical if you're the one driving." she looked into the back seat but her vampire friend was already gone.

Suddenly, Gumball's lips were on hers and he was pulling her closer to him. She was taken off guard by his sudden need for making out. His tongue slipped its way into her mouth and the feeling was weird. Gumball was her first kiss back at the beach house so she didn't have anything to critique. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Come on." he stepped out of the car and opened Fionna's door.

Stepping out, they left the suitcases in the car and ran into the palace. All the candy people were sleeping so they had to giggle quietly. Running up a long purple spiral staircase, they made it to a double door room. This must be Gumball's room. Upon entering, Fionna found that the room was very large and not surprisingly, very pink. Gumball slowly walked over to Fionna and took her hand. He guided her over to his bed and she climbed to the middle. He kissed her and brought her down onto her back in the process. She put her hands on his arms as they continued to kiss. Gumball broke the kiss and shifted down her body. Pulling down her skirt and discarding it to the floor, he moved her underwear. Fionna's heart was pounding so hard she thought Gumball would have heard it. Gumball then began to rub her clit. A breathy exhale came from Fionna and she looked down. He continued to massage her and tried to insert a finger.

"No!" Fionna had wrapped her hand around his wrist and sat up.

Gumball looked mortified. "What? Come on, don't you want to?" he tried to shake her hand away.

"No, no I don't want to. Can't we just kiss or cuddle. I don't want to move too fast, you know?" she slid up the bed and got under the covers.

Gumball rolled his eyes quite rudely but got into his bed with her. Facing the other direction, Gumball ignored Fionna at all costs. Fionna took his reaction lightly. Maybe this was just a small argument. I mean, couples get into fights, right?

**Authors Note: So, so sorry about not updating quicker! This is always a problem but Christmas vacation for me was going out of the county and not having wifi. That sucked but I'm back home and hoping to update this story more often! Please continue to read and give me feedback. Also Fiolee is definitely making an appearance in the next few chapters so be looking out for that! Thanks for reading. **

**~OAT**


	8. Chapter 8

Fionna woke to Peppermint Maid setting down a tray of assorted breakfast foods. Oatmeal, orange slices, and a glass of strawberry milk. Sitting up, Fionna was in an empty bed. Where was Gumball?

"Here you are Ms. Fionna. Gumball will be joining you for an afternoon picnic in his garden today. Here is the invitation and your dress is hanging in the closet." Peppermint Maid spoke in a high pitched voice.

Fionna nodded and took the pink card from her. It was handwritten in a gold ink that was in beautiful calligraphy. At the bottom of the invitation was a dress code that specifically said what she had to wear. "The dress picked by Sir Gumball, any pair of pink heels, a white bow for ponytail." A dress?! No way was Fionna wearing a dress. She got out of bed and went to the closet Peppermint Maid had gestured to. After opening the door, Fionna almost barfed at the dress hanging up. It was so girly and frilly, nothing like the true adventuress she was. The straps were white ruffles with small pink bows on the shoulder while the bust area was pink fabric with white vertical ruffles and three small pink bows. There was a belt that was pink with a large pink and white bow. The skirt of the dress was too poofy with a white underskirt and a scalloped pink top layer that had small white bows along the hem.

"How do you like it?!" the excitement in Peppermint Maid's voice made her smile.

Fionna couldn't tell the truth right now. "Wow. Ha ha. I um I love it! Especially the bows!" the lie wasn't very convincing.

Peppermint Maid clapped with absolute glee and hurried out of the room so Fionna could get changed. She took the dress off the hanger and took her clothes off. Pulling on the dress she found that it was surprisingly comfortable; although it was so horrendous she couldn't say anything good about it. Slipping on a pair of sparkly light pink heels she stood taller but wobbled as she tried to walk in them. Next she took off her bunny hat and placed it on the folded pile of her blue apparel. She flipped her hair over and fastened it with a white ribbon, tying it into a neat bow. Walking over to a tall mirror on the back of the door, she looked at the girl.

"Why am I doing this?" she looked annoyed as she opened the doors.

* * *

><p>"Fionna." Gumball was holding a hand out.<p>

Fionna took it and walked with him over to a small pink blanket covered in exotic fruits, cheeses, and wine. Wasn't she young for him to be giving her alcohol? Though at the beach house she tried vodka, which wasn't very pleasant. They both took a seat on the blanket and Gumball began to speak.

"Sorry about last night. I think I was just tired and wasn't thinking. I should have asked first."

"Urr. Yeah."

"Fionna, I really like you. I think you must feel the same way…and I think you know that I've been wanting to settle down. Get serious with someone." he kept hinting to the point he was getting at.

"What are you saying?" Fionna looked at him funny.

"Instead of rushing things, what do _you _want? And what I mean by that is, what do you want sexually?"

"Wait, what?!" Fionna stood.

"Fionna, if I can't touch you then that must mean you want to touch me instead, am I not correct? My formula says likewise." he pulled a sheet of paper from an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Formula? What I want sexually is nothing. Right now I'm just on tier two or maybe its five I-I can't remember but not sex. I'm not ready and you should accept that. Maybe I'll be ready tomorrow or in a week, I don't know. Just don't use formulas and science to figure out what I'll want."

"Come on Fionna, I lost my virginity at 15. You've got to be ready now that you're 17. Studies show that hormones are–"

"Gumball! Stop! I don't want to! If you can't accept me for my virginity then I don't think we can be a couple."

Gumball looked deadpan at her. He remained seated and didn't speak. After about a minute of waiting, Fionna took that as her cue. What an idiot she was. Why did she even like him in the first place? He was so smart and she was...Fionna. She walked away from the picnic and began to run to the palace. Quickly running in and out with her clothes she tried to escape the Candy Kingdom quickly.

* * *

><p>"Baby cakes, whats wrong?!" Cake knocked on the door to her room.<p>

"Go away! Its about stupid Gumball and his stupid lumps!" Fionna yelled from inside.

Cake gave up and walked back downstairs to resume cooking. As Fionna heard her sisters footsteps go down the stairs, she unlocked the door. She can't sit here all night and do nothing but mope. After a few moments of thinking a simple fix came to her mind. A shower. Maybe she can wash away the mushy feelings she still has. Getting up off her bed, she grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower to the hottest it could go she began to strip.

"Ahh." as she stepped in, the water burnt at first but subsided into a warm temperature.

She didn't mind to wash her hair but just think. Showers must not help with emotional issues. She sat on the shower floor and curled up her knees to her chin. Why did Gumball have to be her main interest? He was so different from her. Not to mention older. A tear fell down her face. Why did he make her feel this way and have this affect on her? She's never felt this way before. The shower began to get cold and Fionna stood and shut it off. Stepping out she dried her face following with the rest of of her body and hair. She quickly went back into her room and looked around for her pajamas. Remembering her usual onesie was being washed, she slipped on light blue panties and a big white sweater. Festive for the snow that was beginning to fall outside. She undid the towel from her hair and shook her damp hair out with her hands and strange movements. Climbing into bed she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Boo." she felt the breath of the voice at her ear.

"AHH!" whipping around a laughing vampire greeted her unexpectedly.

"Gotcha! Ha ha!" Marshall Lee flew into the air carelessly and laughed.

"Marshall, get out. I'm not in the mood for your pranks or anything." Fionna crossed her arms and watched him with a serious glare.

"Oh...really?" he smirked at her and vanished in the air turning himself invisible.

Fionna just rolled her eyes. Realizing she was only wearing a large sweater that barely covered her butt, she quickly walked over to a wardrobe and opened one of the doors. Opening one of the many drawers inside, she took out white pajama shorts with little sheep on one corner. As she lifted them out of the drawer, Marshall's hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. Fionna jumped but sighed at how irritating he was being right now.

"Marshall, let go. I want to get changed and sleep." Fionna waited for his hand to loosen as she watched herself in the mirror on the wardrobe door.

"Why bunny blue? I like you in this." as he spoke his other hand pulled her left sleeve of the sweater to reveal her bare shoulder.

Fionna froze as she watched her sleeve move on its own in the mirror. She tried to move but was still held under Marshall's grip.

"Marshall, this isn't funny." she spoke weakly as if wanting him to continue.

"Shh." his quiet hush danced across her uncovered skin.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as he left a soft kiss on her shoulder. He continued on leaving a trail from her arm to her neck. As he kissed up to her jawline his teeth lightly gripped her earlobe. Fionna parted her lips and began to breathe heavy although her heart had stayed calm. Muscles relaxed and she hadn't realized his hand had left her wrist and was now trailing up her thigh. Fionna stopped watching herself in the mirror and closed her eyes. His fingers slid across her skin and pulled up her sweater as he reached her hip. He moved his hand to her other hip and dragged his thumb just below the top hem of her panties and went across her abdomen. A quiet, breathy moan came from Fionna and everything stopped.

"Marshall?" she opened her eyes but she was looking at the ceiling instead of her wardrobe mirror.

Sitting up in bed she saw Cake sleeping on her little pillow in a drawer. A dream? It seemed so vivid.

**Authors Note: EEP! I really like this scene with Fiolee. Idk I'm weird! Anyway, Fiolee is about to return in a big, big way! Super excited although it might take two chapters to get there because I don't want to rush things. Keep reading and thanks for the reviews; they're super sweet! And I feel you Shameless Girl, I'm always thinking boys like me back but turns out its just in my head. :-( Thanks for stopping by, see you in the next chapter!**

**~OAT **


End file.
